


I'm Sorry That I Pushed You Away

by Malec_and_BLLover



Series: History3 MODC [1]
Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this couple, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, blowjob, bottom yu xi gu, talking about feelings, they're both desperate, top xiang hao ting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_and_BLLover/pseuds/Malec_and_BLLover
Summary: The continuation or retelling of ep 9 (17&18) of Yu Xi Gu and Xiang Hap Ting's first time together at the hotel.Edited and updated because I gave up halfway through while writing it and never had time to edit. But it's finally edited.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Series: History3 MODC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568944
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	I'm Sorry That I Pushed You Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I have always wanted to try but never got around to it. Helpful criticism and hearing your opinions will be great. I really wanted to write this cause I couldn't find any yu xi gu x Xiang hao ting smut. Hope you enjoy ;). I might also write one for the scene where Xiang hao ting was sick. Also, I didn't have any time to proofread or edit and towards the end, I was really tired cause I have been writing for more than 3 hours. So please don't judge I'll fix it when I have time.
> 
> Update: I reread and edited this fanfic months after writing it. I also change the POV issues. When I first wrote and published it months ago the fic was only 4,000 words and there was a lot that when I reread I hated. Now after editing it's over 6,000 words. Hope its better now. Enjoy ;)

Xi Gu's heart was racing in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Was it finally going to happen? They had been together for what felt like years to him, he had changed him and made him happier than he had ever been, being without him now seemed impossible. All he could think about was all those times he had pushed Hao Ting away. The day they were caught by Hao Ting's parents was a situation he never thought he would find himself in. He had never believed he would fall in love let alone end up making out with the love of his life in his parents' living room.

But at the moment everything had felt so right. Their love and desires were coming together and it was something Xi Gu had never experienced before and now that he had wanted more. He could remember that couch and that moment so clearly. They were so caught up in just feeling each other's warmth that they couldn't take their hand off each other. Their hands roaming each other's bodies wanting to be closer and searching for something they couldn't quite find. Their lips crashing together in frenzy. The outside world was forgotten. 

Then a scream tore them to reality. Xi Gu couldn't believe that he had let something like this risk his relationship with him. İf only he had a bit more control over himself and they waited until they had gotten into a room. He had finally found someone who felt like his family and loved him and he had let his desires risk everything they had worked to build together.

The following months the fear followed Xi Gu. There was a part of him that was afraid of what would happen if they took the next step. He was so new to all of this; relationships, holding hands, kissing, making out and more than anything sex. It broke him to pieces when he saw the hurt in Hao Ting's eyes when he asked if Xi Gu was afraid of him. Of course, Xİ Gu wasn't afraid of him. But he couldn't quite form words when those words left Hao Ting's mouth.

He couldn't believe he had let his irrational fears lead Hao Ting to believe the man he loved was afraid of him. That he had pressured Xi Gu so much that he started hating him when in reality Xi Gu also wanted everything Hao Ting was asking for. And Xi Gu loved him in a way that he has never loved anyone before and he didn't know how to properly show it. But he had to. He couldn't stand seeing Hao Ting think that he hurt him. 

That's the thought that brought him back to the hotel room that they were staying in. He couldn't let his fears get in the way of their relationship anymore. They were in love and he could no longer lie to himself. The idea of Hao Ting wanting him caused his rationality to disappear. There was no rationality in love. 

**\----Meanwhile---**

Hao Ting was more nervous than he had ever been. He had been pushing himself on Xi Gu so much that now he looked scared of him. Thoughts and insecurities were racing through his head at the thought of losing Xi Gu. _I should have known that maybe it was early and he didn't want me the way I wanted him. Maybe he hadn't felt our connection that day we got caught the way I did. What if he was having second thoughts. Maybe I'm just a stupid hormonal teenager that can't control himself. What if I ended up destroying our relationship. How am I going to live with myself knowing that I pushed him away? I know that we have to talk about this somehow. I can't let things end like this. But I'm so afraid of hurting him more than I already have._ He was drowning in his thoughts as he heard the door open and Xi Gu walk into the room.

The turn of events was not one that Hao Ting was expecting. Everything was happening so quickly and Hao Ting couldn't process it. Before he knew it Xi Gu's lips were on his. His small hands placed on either side of his head pulling him into a kiss. As he pulled away they finally looked at each other in the eyes for the first time that day. Hao Ting was looking up at him with so much love that it almost brought tears to his eyes just by the warmth he felt. He knew that he was safe and that he had nothing to fear anymore so he opened up to the love of his life. He would finally follow his heart. 

"I really really like you. Every day that I'm with you I'm truly very happy. It's been so perfect that-" Before he could finish his sentence Hao Ting tilted his face up and captured Xi Gu's lips in another kiss. This time more passionate than the first. Finally understanding that he had never hurt the love of his life was fueling his passion for the man in front of him. 

But Xi Gu was determined to say what he had to. As they pulled apart from the kiss. Xi Gu's hands were on Hao Ting's hair he began speaking again. "I am sorry that I pushed you away. I've never loved someone before. So I felt scared. I don't know why anyone would love someone like me" His insecurities were heard through his trembling voice. Hao Ting looked at him like he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. 

Hao Ting tightened his hold on his waist bringing him closer to his chest. He could not believe how someone so smart and beautiful could think that there was nothing to love about him. Xi Gu meant the world to Hao Ting and he felt like it was his fault that Xi Gu felt unworthy of being loved. As his boyfriend, it was his duty to make Xi Gu feel like the most beautiful person in the world but he had failed to make him feel loved and worthy. As he looked into the eyes of the man he loved all he could see was the man he had fallen in love with at first glance. Hao Ting's own eyes reflected how disappointed he was in himself. 

Only three words left Hao Ting's mouth as he looked up at Xi Gu "I'm sorry". But his eyes were worth a hundred words. "I'm sorry for pushing you, I'm sorry for not making you feel how much you mean to me, I'm sorry for not making you feel loved, I'm sorry for not understanding how you feel, I'm sorry for not thinking about how you would feel, I'm sorry..." He knew what he had to do now. No matter what he was always going to be there for him. He was going to make sure that Xi Gu felt loved until the end of his days. "From now on you don't have to be scared," he said as he took his hand into his and lead it down to where his heart was beating. "Because you are in here. You complete me." 

Those words made Xi Gu realize that he was where he was meant to be. In the arms of the man he loved. As tears of happiness and an overwhelming feeling of being loved started to fill his eyes he leaned down to kiss him again. This time with the passion of love burning deep in his heart. Xi Gu put each leg on either side of Hao Ting's thighs finally fully seating himself on Hao Ting's lap. Their mouths moved against each other their lips sliding in perfect harmony as Hao Ting's hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. Their size difference becoming more and more obvious as second passed by. Xi Gu's tiny hands barely enough to hold Hao Ting's cheeks while Hao Ting could easily grab onto Xi Gu with his big hands. 

Their clothing becoming more and more restricting as Hao Ting's hands began to roam his body pulling him impossibly closer. Xi Gu's hand grabbed the back of Hao Ting's shirt pulling it up in a desperate attempt to get it off craving the feeling of skin on skin. Hao Ting pulled away to take off his shirt tossing it aside somewhere not wasting any time to reconnect their lips. Their kiss got deeper as Hao Ting became bolder. Finally knowing that Xi Gu felt the exact same want that he felt. He slid his tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission which Xi Gu gladly granted. Letting his tongue explore his mouth. Sending small shivers down his spine. But the kiss is not urgent it's loving and slow. Letting their feelings be expressed as the hot air is exchanged between their lips. Xi Gu pulls away because he finally knows exactly what he wants. This was more than just sex and desire. 

Their eyes connected and they both knew the other felt the same way. The words left Xi Gu's mouth softly tinted with love and passion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hao Ting said. He couldn't help but smile softly at the man he loved as he leaned in for another kiss. Their love was even stronger than before fueling their lust for each other. He grabbed strongly onto his tiny waist as he flipped them around. Towering above him as he leaned on his elbows looking into each other's eyes on more time checking for any signs of hesitation in Xi Gu's eyes. Being met with only anticipation. Hao Ting then leans down to gently kiss his forehead and then his nose. Appreciating even the smallest details about him and making sure he felt loved making sure he's relaxed before they do anything.

He attaches their lips again letting hunger take over. He pushes the front of Xi Gu's shirt roughly up toward his chin to reveal his petite fragile body. Holding the shirt with his hand as he attaches his mouth to the expanse of skin that is now out in the open. Wanting nothing more than to completely devour him and protect him at the same time. He leaned down and slowly attached his lips to one of his pink buds. Circling his tongue slowly over it and slightly graving it with his teeth earning small little whines from the man below him. Wondering what other sounds he could get from his lover. Watching his body give tiny tremors of pleasure. 

He slowly made his way down his body. Leaving small little kisses on the expanse of his stomach watching his abs convulse. Trying to take in more about the way his body reacts to specific touches and how he can take Xi Gu apart with his light kisses and touches. Wanting to make him feel as good as possible. Looking up at him with and watching his chest rise and fall as his breathing deepens and his body begins to flush. He leaves a few more pecks along the line of his waistbands before roughly pulling Xi Gu up to take his shirt off. Now fully taken over by want and need. Craving to finally feel his skin. He pushes Xi Gu back down into the bed pinning both of his hands into the pillows.

Leaning down one last time to look into his eyes making sure that Xi GU was okay with everything that was about to happen. He didn't even need verbal confirmation as their eyes met each other. He was looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, his lips were slightly parted and had turned puffy and a darker shade of pink from all the kissing. They looked even more kissable practically inviting Hao Ting. He was flushed red from his chest to the tips of his ears. He was squirming under Hao Ting's intense gaze as he captured his lips in a heated kiss again. There was no hesitation only lust as something started burning low in the pits of their stomach. Even as desire took over their bodies there was still something gentle between them as they both knew what they were doing was unlike merely fucking but was rather affectionate lovemaking. As their kiss deepened Xi Gu started moving off the pillow. Grabbing Hao Ting as he moved upwards pushing himself even more against Hao Ting wanting to be closer to him chasing his lips. 

Hao Ting slowly took the lead, pushing Xi Gu back down into the pillows and started grinding down against Xi Gu. Bringing their clothed erections together as he played with his nipples and started kissing down his neck. Making sure he was leaving marks so that Xi Gu knew exactly how much his boyfriend loved and wanted him. It wasn't long before he became a whining mess underneath Hao Ting as pleasure overtook his body. His body was on fire. Whines and whimpers were leaving his mouth as he started to grind up to meet Hao Ting's slow thrusts wanting more friction. 

Even though Hao Ting was very much enjoying the sight below him he had other plans. They had not come this far to come in their underwear like teenagers. He lightly traced the skin underneath Xi Gu's waistband with his fingertips. Causing him to squirm. 

He once again started kissing down his chest slowly now having a better idea of where to kiss and touch to make Xi Gu let out little moans of pleasure and tremble in anticipation and want. Getting closer and closer to where Xi Gu desperately needed him. He looked up at Xi Gu whispering slowly "Can I?" as he began to slowly take his underwear off. Xi Gu nodded trying to turn his head and hide his face in the pillow, embarrassed about what he was asking for. 

As soon as the pants and underwear were gone Hao Ting slowly started kissing up from his knee to his inner thighs causing Xi Gu to arch his back with every kiss. Toes curling and thighs trembling as Haı Ting got closer and closer to where Xi Gu desperately needed him. Just as Hao Ting was about to leave a small kiss on his sternum he left Xi Gu on edge. İnstead leaning upwards to kiss the v-line of his hipbones. Being met with a whine of disappointment from Xi Gu as he desperately grabbed and tugged on Hao Ting's hair one hand still fisting the pillow need something to grab onto. Hao Ting once again made his way slowly down to his inner thighs. Leaving little purple marks everywhere.

Xi Gu was getting more and more impatient the more Hao Ting teased him. Hao Ting's hands sneaking up to start playing with one of his nipples that were already sensitive from Hao Ting's previous ministrations. A small tweak to one of his nipples was enough to get Xi Gu to completely arch his back now coming needier and needier. He wanted more and he was at his breaking point he couldn't take any more teasing. 

"Please, Hao Ting... Oh god, please... Just d-don't tease anymore please no more teasing." He was blushing from head to toe trying to hide his face in a pillow still not believing how such words could leave his mouth and how he was being taken apart by the man he loved. And who was Hao Ting to deny the man he loved?

He engulfed his cock in one swift move into the heat of his mouth. Xi Gu arched his back as he felt intense pleasure. Trashing in the bed as he was trying to get closer but also pull away from the electrifying pleasure that was shooting up his spine. Hao Ting switched between slowly licking up his shaft and balls to tonguing his slit and bobbing his head up and down. He didn't stop playing with his nipples and slowly tracing his nails down his abs as he continued deepthroating Xi Gu. Wanting nothing more than to make Xi Gu feel unimaginable pleasure.

Hao Ting pulled off at some point to look him in the eyes with a wicked smirk and say "You taste better than I imagined" only to go back to sucking as he left Xi Gu embarrassed and in slight shock. He slowly started increasing his speed and hollowing his cheeks. Swirling his head around the head and slit bringing Xi Gu closer and closer to the edge. 

Xi Gu tangled his hand in Hao Ting's hair as he also starting thrusting to meet Hao Ting's ministrations. Arching his back and tangling his legs around Hao Ting's body as he was about to come. Toes curling as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Moans becoming more and more high pitched by the second. He pulled on his hair harshly back-arching impossibly as he shouted "I'm cumming... Oh, fuck... o-oooh I'm cumming. Fuck don't stop" only to have Hao Ting suddenly pull off. Leaving him trembling and with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he struggling to come down from his high, being denied his orgasm.

Hao Ting slowly wiped his cheeks with his hands and whispered in his ears. " Shhhh, don't cry baby. I promise I'll make you feel even better." Xi Gu pulled him in for a kiss feeling the taste of his own precum on Hao Ting's tongue but not caring enough to be disgusted by it. Already lost in the feeling of Hao Ting's tongue against his as he started to relax again. His body slowly relaxing again, after being so close to release, as Hao Ting's tongue explored his mouth.

Xi Gu slowly watched as Hao Ting rose back up on the bed to take off his own sweatpants and underwear. His eyes slowly taking in every part of his muscular body. Xi Gu's eyes opening wide as he once again came to realize the size difference between them. Remembering how big his hands felt against his tiny frame feeling him up and down, and how small his own hands felt as he held onto Hao Ting's back. His cock was no exception.

Hao Ting' was longer and thicker than his. It had a nice curve to it and its veins stood out. He knew that he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to taste him too. He mustered up the courage and slowly got on his trembling knees, slowly crawling over to where Hao Ting was. His body trembling with the anticipation of what he was about to do and his knees weak from Hao Ting's previous actions. He turned his face away slightly too embarrassed to look him in the eyes asking for something so dirty. "Can I taste you too?". 

Hao Ting was shocked as he heard the words leave Xi Gu's mouth. He roughly grabbed Xi Gu's chin and turned his head to force him to look him in the eyes. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His innocent Xi Gu was on all fours, eyes filled with lust and tears looking up at him, his lips parted open, bitten and swollen from all the kissing and biting as he tried to muffle his moans, neck, and thighs littered with the love marks that Hao Ting left. Nipples now swollen and perky from all of Hao Ting's teasing. Knees shaking and his arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up because of the weakness his body was feeling due to pleasure. His whole body flushed even to the tip of his ears from embarrassment. And the thing that drove Hao Ting crazy his back arched putting his tiny waist and perfect curvy ass on display. 

He made eye contact with Xi Gu after taking in every single detail of the man in front of him. Hand still holding Xi Gu's forcing him to keep eye contact. And God is his witness if Xi Gu wasn't the most tempting thing he'd ever seen. Hao Ting's gaze was fierce like a predator waiting to devour his prey as he looked at Xi Gu. "Say it again." His voice was raspy and deep filled with lust.

Xi Gu didn't know what to say at first and he wanted nothing more than to turn his gaze away and hide his face in the pillow as he was embarrassed about what he asked for. But seeing the look in Hao Ting's eyes was sending pleasure through his body and he wanted to pleasure Hao Ting. See him hang on to the last thread of control as he wanted to completely destroy Xi Gu. He trembled as he brought his eyes down facing the sheets making his request one more time. The fear of being rejected and humiliating himself still evident in his voice. "um.. I-I just thought that you know I could umm return the favor. So- I-I asked you... Can I taste you too?"

Hao Ting's control finally snapped. All he had been imagining for the past few months was how good Xi Gu's pink lips would look stretched around him as his eyes were filled with tears trying to take him all the way down. So, of course, he was going to say yes. He leaned back giving him access to what he asked for a smirk evident on his face. He let go of Xi Gu's chin and Xi Gu slowly, hesitantly looked up at him. "I should punish you for your dirty mouth but that will have to wait."

Their eyes meet as Xi Gu slowly hesitantly wrapped a hand around his cock. Body shuddering at the thought of what Hao Ting could've meant by punishment but quickly dismissed. Hao Ting was failing to hold off a groan as he saw how Xi Gu's tiny hands barely wrapped around his length. The same thoughts also apparent in Xi Gu's eyes as he once again realized how small he was compared to Hao Ting. He slowly started licking up his shaft and tonguing around the head trying to mimic Hao Ting's actions not really sure how he was supposed to do this. 

He slowly worked his way down his cock. Trying to get used to the heaviness and taste of it in his mouth becoming more and more addicted to it by the second. He tried to keep his throat relaxed barely holding off his gag reflex. The room slowly being filled with the wet squelching sounds being produced by Xi Gu's mouth. Keeping his eyes glues to Hao Ting's seeing his reactions knowing he was the one making him feel good. His eyes were becoming teary as he worked around Hao Ting's dick trying to fit it all in. His lack of air slowly making itself evident. He was becoming messier and messier by the second. Tears were now streaming down his cheek, saliva leaking out the sides of his mouth and the sounds produced as Xi Gu tired to hollow his cheeks. 

Hao Ting was groaning at the sight barely keeping his control. He was using every bit of self-control he had to not grab Xi Gu's hair and thrust into the hot heat of his mouth using his mouth as he desired. He knew that he couldn't do that to Xi Gu and risk hurting him so, he just grabbed his hair and pulled trying to keep himself under control. Xi Gu moaned around his cock as he felt the burn on his scalp knowing that Hao Ting was about to lose control, that he was the one making him lose control. His moan slowly traveling through Hao Ting in vibrations. 

He slowly tried to deep throat him. Fighting against his gag reflex as he let his cock slide slowly down his throat. The room filled with the messy sound of saliva and groans. He started bobbing his head up and down. Slowly taking more and more of him in until he got to his pubic hair. Nuzzling his nose against his stomach. Inhaling the musky scent of sex and looking up at Hao Ting with teary eyes barely seeing anything now that his eyes were glossed over. But still feeling as Hao Ting's self-control snapped and he started slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. 

Slowly reaching over to grab something that Xi Gu later realized was lube. He started gripping even tighter in his hair after setting the lube aside. Now barely able to hold anything back increasing his pace and thrusting deep into his mouth with no mercy. Seeing how Xi Gu had started to rut against the sheet to try and get some friction on his neglected cock. He was amazed that his tiny Xi Gu was so turned by deepthroating him. 

He was getting closer and closer but he knew he couldn't cum yet. His hands left Xi Gu's hair and Xi Gu heard a cap being opened. One of Hao Ting's hands slowly found its way back to his hair as the other hand had slowly started tracing around his rim. 

The sudden coldness of the lube caused Xi Gu to shudder and arch his back beautifully giving even more access to Hao Ting. Their pace was slow. Hao Ting slowly thrusting his cock into Xi Gu's mouth as his middle finger slowly worked in and out of his hole earning moans that vibrated throughout his cock.

Their pace slowly increased when suddenly Hao Ting grabbed Xi Gu's hair with both hands and gave a few particularly very deep and harsh thrusts groaning animalistically before pulling him off and giving him an apologetic look and pushing his back on to the bed. Admiring his creation.

Xi Gu was a complete mess. His hair was tangled and messy. His hole now glistening with lube. His eyes looked completely fucked out they were swollen and teary, the tear streaks were still visible on his cheeks. His lips were puffy and there was saliva running down his chin and precum on his tongue. His lips were parted and his chest was heaving. His cock curved up against his stomach flushed pink at the tip and was steadily leaking precum against his stomach. Even after everything they had done he was pulling his knees together at a weak attempt to hide himself.

Hao Ting's strong hands slowly moved to his knees. Spreading them apart with little resistance. Pressing them against Xi Gu's shoulders and telling him to hold them there. Xi Gu once again slowly turned his face away in embarrassment. His most private place was on display. And the cool air hit his rim that was now wet with lube causing him to shiver. He had never felt more vulnerable. But there was something about the way that he was stared at that made him feel desired. He felt wanted and loved. He was desperate for more. 

Hao Ting grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He watched as his two fingers slowly slid in. The tightness felt incredible around his fingers. Xi Gu was trembling under him slowly getting used to the feeling of something being inside him. It felt weird more than pleasurable but there was very little pain as his rim stretched around the 2 fingers. His voice was hoarse from the deep throating. "It feels weird."

"It's okay, relax". Hao Ting captured Xi Gu's lips in another kiss as he skillfully moved his tongue trying to relax Xi Gu. He moved his fingers around and slowly curled them trying to find Xi Gu's prostate. When he finally found that special bundle of nerves Xi Gu was clinging onto his own knees as he chanted Hao Ting's name. Now all the discomfort had suddenly turned to pleasure like nothing he could have ever imagined. The more Hao Ting pressed onto his prostate the more electrifying pleasure shot through his spine making him want more. 

"Oh fuck yes, Hao Ting right there.. o-ooh right there oo---hh don't stop more please!". There was no being embarrassed anymore he trashed his head around the pillow trying to form words that only came out as incomprehensible chants of Hao Ting's name. 

Hao Ting slowly worked in a third and fourth finger. Xi Gu was a complete mess not knowing how to react. His body was trembling and shaking not knowing where to move, towards or away from the intense pleasure. Letting out needy wines and desperate pleas for more. His mind gone completely blank except for Hao Ting. Everything he could feel was Hao Ting. His lips against his neck. His hand roaming his body touching him in all the right places. His fingers inside him. He was completely surrounded by him. 

When Hao Ting decided that he was stretched. He slowly pulled his fingers out Xi Gu let out a whine as the pleasure was suddenly gone and he felt empty. Hao Ting reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom only to be met by a tiny hand swatting it away. "I want to feel you inside me." The more they continued the bolder Xi Gu became his embarrassment slowly disappearing but still visible in the way he blushed and tried to hide his face behind his hands.

"Oh Fuck." was all Hao Ting could reply with. He told Xi GU to turn around and get on his knees. His chest and cheek were put against a pillow as he tried to look behind him at Hao Ting. He raised his ass and spread his legs putting himself on full display. Completely lost to pleasure at this point wanting nothing more than to be filled and completely connected to Hao Ting. His hole was clenching around nothing as lube slowly dripped out and down his thighs. Hao Ting couldn't help but lightly slap his rim before landing smack on his ass earning a high pitched moan from his lover who was surprised by the sudden jolt of pain but still enjoyed it.

Hao Ting slowly kissed down Xi GU's back and toyed with his nipples as he tried to relax him while slowly pushing in. He could feel the discomfort that Xi Gu felt as his body slowly tensed. In an attempt to relax and distract him he tilted Xi Gu's head to capture their lips in a loving kiss. Letting him now that he's going to be okay. Even though his neck was now in an uncomfortable position he slowly relaxed as Hao Ting continued to push in. 

When he bottomed out Xi Gu was overwhelmed. He had never thought he could feel so full. They were now fully connected. Tears of happiness treating to spill out of his eyes as pleasure slowly started to take over. Xi Gu is the first to break the silence in the room that was now filled with their heavy breathing. "You can move now".

Hao Tİng slowly pulled and pushed back in. Tying to be as gentle as possible and make sure Xi Gu got used to it before he did anything else. Earning little whimpers and moans as he slowly starts to get lost in pleasure again. Making sure to go all the way in with each thrust and make Xi Gu fell him.

Xi Gu's pain started disappearing until all he could feel was the pleasure of being full and the pressure against his prostate. He was no longer afraid to be vocal and voicing exactly how he feels because he knew Hao Ting felt the same "oh god-".

You're so fucking big Hao Ting so deep .. shit. o-ooh god". Hao Ting slowly started increasing his pace. Trying different angles trying to find his prostate again. Wanting to see how Xi Gu will react when his cock presses against his prostate. When he finally finds his prostate the moan Xi Gu lets out is the loudest and highest-pitched he has all night. His back arched suddenly and his toes curl. His hole clenches and he feels like cumming immediately. 

Hao Ting holds his hips from both sides. His hold is so tight that Xi Gu's fragile skin will surely bruise. He is holding him up completely Xi Gu's knees have already given out to the pleasure and his whole body has lost all strength as Hao Ting continues to plunge into him. His big hands are more than enough to hold his tiny waist. He is like putty in Hao Ting's hands. In complete mercy to the brutal pace that Hao Ting has set. 

Compared to how they were making love a few minutes ago this is pure lust. He is constantly wanting more. "Fuck yes.. faster hao ting fuck me faster.. o-oh god right there yes!" Each time his prostate is hit he squeezes around Hao Ting only intensifying the pleasure for both of them. As Hao Ting gets closer and closer his fast pace is unforgiving. Love bites now littering the expanse of Xi Gu's back. 

Hao Ting suddenly flips Xi Gu around wanting to see his face as they both cum. Xi Gu is an unbelievable sight beneath him. His arm immediately comes up to wrap around Hao Ting's back as his legs wrap around his thighs to bring him closer again. In this new position, Hao Ting is even deeper and every thrust is directed straight at his prostate. Hao Ting leans down to suck on his earlobe as he whispers deeply into his ear. 

"Fuck you're so tight around me Xi Gu. İ might become addicted to feeling your wet little hole clench around me and take me in. Shit. It's almost like you were made to be fucked by me. Fuck. I love you so much." Xi Gu is slowly falling apart even more at Hao Ting's dirty words. A shiver going down his spine with every hot breath against his neck. His nails are scratching down Hao Ting's back as his vision starts to turn white.

Xi Gu's whole body is trembling as he gets closer and closer to the orgasm he was previously denied. His hole tightened around Hao Ting the closer he gets. Hao Ting is also close and his pace becoming uneven as he can start to feel himself going over the edge. "Fuck, Xi Gu. I'm so close, cum untouched for me, cum on just my cock, fuck I'm cumming" All Xi Gu can do is scream me too as they both cum with a final hit at Xi Gu's prostate. Xi Gu paints both of their stomachs white as his own insides were painted white with Hao Ting. The cum wet and hot inside him.

Hao Ting collapse on top of Xi Gu and carefully pulls out as he rolls onto his side. Xi Gu winces as Hao Ting pulls out of his abused hole and his rim is exposed to the air and a mixture of cum and lube starts to slide out. Hao Ting puts a protective arm over Xi Gu's waist as they stare at each other and smile like idiots in love despite the mess that they made all over the bed. 

Once they've calmed down Hao Ting picks Xi Gu up bridal style earning a cute giggle from him. Xi Gu hides his face into Hao Ting's chest as he is embarrassed by how small he feels against Hao Ting's chest even though he definitely enjoys the size difference. 

Hao Ting carries them to the bathtub knowing not Xi GU will not be able to walk yet. Even as they go to the bathroom there is still cum and lube dripping down his thighs. Hao Ting cleans both of them up and soothes all of Xi Gu's sore muscles giving him a massage while enjoying his handiwork. Xi Gu's neck is filled with hickeys. Two hand-sized bruises cover Xi Gu's tiny waist by how tightly he had gripped his waist. There are love bites and marks all over his thighs, chest, and back. His nipples are still swollen and perky. And Xi Gu looks completely loved, satisfied and fucked out. 

Once they're done cleaning up they cuddle in bed and fall asleep together. In each other's arms. Peaceful. They feel loved and at home in each other's arms. Xi Gu knows he has finally found someone who will love him unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I have always wanted to try but never got around to it. Helpful criticism and hearing your opinions will be great. I really wanted to write this cause I couldn't find any yu xi gu x Xiang hao ting smut. I hope you enjoyed ;). I might also write one for the scene where Xiang hao ting was sick. If you would like to read that or you want me to write smut for other couples from other series or books feel free to tell me.
> 
> Update: I reread and edited this fanfic months after writing it. I also change the POV issues. When I first wrote and published it months ago the fic was only 4,000 words and there was a lot that when I reread I hated. Now after editing it's over 6,000 words. Hope its better now. Enjoy ;)


End file.
